Loverly
by thatweirdtheatrekid
Summary: Eliza has returned to Higgins, but what's to become of them? Will Eliza learn to see Higgins in a new light? Can Higgins ever admit that he truly does love her?
1. Chapter 1: The Return

Chapter 1

The Return

 **Quick author's note before I begin. Two days ago, I finished up playing Eliza Doolittle in this amazing show. I am in love with this character, and this is just my imagining of what might have happened after the curtain falls on the play. I have no ownership to this story whatsoever.**

 **The beginning of this chapter is based more off of the way my Higgins and I decided to end the show as opposed to the movie. If you have any questions, feel free to ask.**

 **And without further or do, enjoy! - E. B.**

"Eliza, where the devil are my slippers?"

Eliza felt tears well up in her eyes as she realized he had been crying. A tear trailed down his flustered cheek as he took a step towards her. She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck, and much to her surprise, she felt him cling violently to her waist as they both buried their faces in each other's shoulders. His embrace was so tight that she was certain that he was leaving bruises behind, but she didn't care. She was just happy that he finally held her in his arms. It seemed so surreal after all they had been through – the arguments that lasted until three in the morning, the ring he chucked across the room (that she was more than grateful to have returned to her finger when she picked it up), and the time they held hands just a little bit longer than they should have after they danced around in their own little world.

She let out a sigh as he held her even tighter against him if that was at all possible. His tears soaked through her crisp white shirt as her hand involuntarily wandered to his golden hair. He sighed shakily, and they suddenly heard the front door click open. Eliza waited for him to move, but he didn't. For once, she had no problem with doing the same.

She saw Colonel Pickering out of the corner of her teary eye. She spotted a blithe but sad smile come across his countenance. He tipped his hat and quietly ventured up the stairs. Moments later, she saw him and Mrs. Pearce spying on them from the landing.

Eliza didn't know how long they stayed that way, but when they finally parted, she noticed the room had gotten considerably darker, indicating that the sun was getting lower in the sky. Mrs. Pearce and the Colonel had retreated to the small tea room.

Eliza dried her tears with the handkerchief he had given her. Higgins leaned over his desk to collect himself. They didn't say a word. They didn't have to. Eliza supposed life would go on as if she had never left from now on, and that was alright with her, so long as he never gave reason for her to leave ever again.

It was even more silent at tea as Eliza, Pickering, and the professor sat around the table. Eliza mostly kept her eyes on her cup while Higgins' eyes seemed to dart up every so often just to make sure she wasn't going anywhere.

"We're very glad that you came back to us, Miss Doolittle," Colonel Pickering said in a polite way as to make conversation.

"Thank you, Colonel Pickering," she replied softly.

"What do you plan to do now that the experiment is over?"

Eliza's eyes met with the professor's for a brief moment as she placed her cup back on the saucer. "I am not sure," she admitted shakily as Mrs. Pearce brought out another tray of cakes, "but I can assure you that I will pay you back for the expenses of these clothes. I feel terrible to have worn them at your expense."

"No need, my dear," he said reaching over to pat her hand. "I must admit that it was rather a lot of fun buying such pretty clothes for such a pretty young lady. It makes me wish I had a daughter. She would have been spoiled silly. Yes, it was quite enjoyable for two lonely old bachelors. Don't you think, Higgins?"

"It was a lot of tom-foolery if you ask me," he scoffed, "but the clothes do look nice on you, Eliza."

She felt the color rise to her cheeks as she took another sip of tea.

"If you wish to still work in a flower shop, I've been talking to a lady who owns one not far from here. She's a very kind, jolly young thing. Of course, she might be old to you, Eliza. Why, she's nearly the same age as Higgins!" He went on prattling as Higgins choked on his tea only to eventually be interrupted by Mrs. Pearce.

"Forgive my interruption, Colonel, but I think Eliza would make a fine secretary for someone," she said with emphasis on the last word.

"Oh, yes… fine idea… Mrs. Pearce," Higgins said as he continued to gag a bit on his drink. "Perhaps Pickering's chap at the home office knows of an opening somewhere."

Mrs. Pearce heaved a great sigh and rolled her eyes before "accidentally" hitting Mr. Higgins in the head with the tray she was about to set down. He grinded his teeth and rubbed the spot as she spoke. "But Eliza has no experience in that sort of field. She would do very well to work some place more intimate, perhaps in the home of a wealthy gentleman who cannot keep up with his own agenda."

"Do you mean like my friend Charles, Mrs. Pearce? Oh, he's a fine fellow, or perhaps you could work for my –"

"Or perhaps she could work for you, Mr. Higgins," she finally said.

"Or perhaps she could work for me!" he said instinctively before really thinking about what he was saying. He sighed shakily as he saw her shocked face. "You could if you wanted to," he added softly before clearing his throat.

She couldn't help but smile. "You want me to work for you? You weren't lying were you, Henry Higgins? You want me back to pick up your slippers and keep up with your schedules, do you?" He gulped as he stared at her. "Well," she finally continued, "I guess if I'm going to be a secretary, that wouldn't be too bad of a job."

Higgins grinned and jumped out of his seat. "That's simply fantastic! You can start tomorrow. Since you're inexperienced, I imaging thirty pounds a reasonable salary, providing of course that you remain to reside here?" She nodded thoughtfully. "Fantastic! Eliza, I will see you bright and early tomorrow morning! Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to bed!"

"Mr. Higgins, it's only four o'clock in the afternoon!" Mrs. Pearce cried towards the staircase.

"What better time to rest than four o'clock in the afternoon?" Then he was gone.

Eliza tried her best to suppress a giggle as he marched out.

"Poor Eliza, I hope you do like getting up early. He'll be wide awake by three in the morning!" Mrs. Pearce exclaimed.

"I don't mind, Mrs. Pearce,"" she replied with a chuckle. "I don't imagine I should have too difficult of a time staying up until then."

A warm feeling filled her as a tinge of pain rippled across her torso from the bruises he had left behind when he held on to her so tightly. A small part of her knew that he would probably never hold her like that again, but a very large part secretly hoped that he would. She closed her eyes in order to relish in the memory of her being in his embrace. She supposed that she must have fallen asleep at some point because when she woke up, the professor was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee.

"Did you fall asleep in your chair, Eliza? That was very irresponsible of you."

"I'm sorry, Professor," she said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Why, it is two-thirty in the morning! It's practically time for –" he looked at the clock on the wall and then got up to peer through the curtains. He sighed, and for the first time, Eliza saw sympathy come across the professor's face. "I suppose it's time for you to go upstairs and get some rest. I'll go fetch Mrs. Pearce and have her help you undress."

"No, please," she said before yawning and getting out of the chair. "If you are ready to start the day, then so am I!"

He opened his mouth to tell her what he wanted her to do, but he quickly shut it because deep down in the back of his mind, he knew she needed to go upstairs and rest.

To tell the complete truth, he wanted her to rest because when she was tired, she became irritable, and when she became irritable, they would fight because he could not handle her emotions. No, he had learned his lesson. It was best he looked out for her well-being.

"No, Eliza, I am not ready to start the day. I simply could not sleep. I'll go get Mrs. Pearce, and you go up to bed."

"No," she quickly interjected, "there's no need to wake her. I can dress myself."

"Oh, well, alright then. Goodnight."

"Wait. Would you mind accompanying me up the stairs though? It's terribly dark, and I don't see so well," she asked shyly.

"Oh, tosh, Eliza, that's so silly. I'm sure you could make it just fine. You have before. Really, Eliza, must you insist on being so delicate?" She looked hurt as she slowly turned around, so he instinctively stopped her. "Wait, Eliza, I wouldn't want you to fall. I would never forgive myself if you did. I'll go with you."

She nodded and allowed him to walk beside her. He held a small gas lamp in his hand as he carefully walked her up the stairs, his hand brushing lightly against the center of her back. They both stopped in front of her door. She smiled at him and turned the knob, but before she entered, he snatched her arm.

"Eliza," he said softly, "I am very glad you came back."

She smiled. She didn't really know what to say, but she grabbed his hand and gave it a small squeeze before entering her room and lightly shutting the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2: Mr Keats

Chapter 2

Mr. Keats

By 6:00 am, the professor was sitting at his desk trying his best to put it in order. If Eliza was going to sit there it needed to be neat for her.

What was he thinking?

He grumbled to himself as he shoved another stack of phonetics books in the bottom drawer. Why would he change his habits for a woman? He always said such a thing was preposterous. He'd never felt compelled to change for the sake of a woman before. Eliza fully knew that his desk was always a station of organized chaos anyways.

He threw himself in his chair with a grumble and knocked the container of pens over just for good measure.

Well, now that he thought about it, his desk was rather unsightly – even for him.

"Oh, damn," he moaned before rushing back to organize.

Suddenly, a pair of dainty hands picked up a handful of the pens and placed them back in the little bucket.

Professor Higgins turned to look at the owner of the pair of tiny paws and found Eliza standing behind him with a small smile. She had on a white shirt trimmed with ruffles of lace and a green and gold plaid skirt. A little gold brooch was fixed on her collar which brought out the gleam in her eyes. She even had her hair down – a sight the professor had not yet witnessed. The brown locks were tied half back in a green ribbon, her hair falling in ringlets behind her back.

It was a modest look. She was beautiful, but, "Eliza, why the devil are you up already?" was all that he could manage to say.

"Well, I couldn't very well sleep with you banging around downstairs, so I just decided to get up," she replied. "What would you like me to help you with, Professor Higgins."

"Well, sit here at my desk," he said as he pulled out her chair for her, "and sort things the way you would like them. If you don't know where everything is, it will waste time and make you inefficient, and we can't have that."

"Yes, sir," she answered as he turned on his heel to go towards the library. She sighed and opened the top drawer. Pulling out its contents, she timidly peeked at the gold lettering on each of the books. Did he really trust her to go through all of his things?

She opened the book on top and read the contents of the page she turned to. The language went way above her head, but she still soaked in every bit of it. She wondered how any human being had the capabilities to write any sort of way. Even more, she wondered how anyone could read it. She closed the book again and placed it in the center drawer underneath the tray of stationary so she could look at it later.

The day went on fairly uneventful. Mr. Higgins stepped out to go see his mother about matters that he did not mention. The Colonel wrapped himself up in the newspaper until he eventually fell asleep in his wing chair. Mrs. Pearce and the maids were bustling around as usual when Mr. Higgins was away. It was really the only time they could clean the sitting room because Mr. Higgins was usually in there, and he hated to be bothered.

Yes, it may have just been an ordinary day, but Eliza felt different from usual. It felt more like she was in another world. Twenty four hours before, she had been telling Mr. Higgins that she never wanted to see him again. Now, she was transfixed in his house as if she had never left. Eliza had never really thought the professor a kind man, but there had to have been more to his character that what she had originally bargained for. After all, she had seen the man cry. It had changed her entire perception of him. Somewhere beneath that hard shell he was coated in was a kindly and dignified soul. Perhaps she would never see that side of him again, but she had seen it none the less. She would never look at him the same way again.

Eliza skimmed over her hidden book until she saw Mrs. Pearce rush to answer the door. Then the little leather-bound thing was slammed shut and shoved back into the bottom of the desk drawer.

"Eliza, where the devil are my slippers?" she heard him complain from the entry hall.

She snatched them off of the foot stool by the desk and set them beside his feet as he threw himself down on the sofa with a great heave which startled Colonel Pickering awake.

"You seem frustrated," Eliza quietly observed.

"No, Eliza, I'm just jolly," he replied sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes. "What has upset you?"

"Let us just say that my mother is a sentimental old fool, and I am in that temper that if I were under water, I would scarcely kick to come to the top."

"John Keats," she muttered.

"What's that you say?"

"John Keats," she repeated. "You quoted John Keats just then."

"Oh, Eliza, don't tell me you've been filling your head with those sentimental love poems."

"I remember there was a time when you begged me to read Milton and Keats. Besides, I thought you liked him."

"I do, but it's different for me."

"Why is that?"

"It's because I'm a sensible man, not an overly emotional woman."

"Well, I'd much rather have love in my heart instead of useless information in my head!"

Mrs. Pearce who was about to hand Mr. Higgins his mail swiftly took a step back and stared at Eliza with shock. When did this girl learn to stand up to him like that?

"There's no such thing as love. Eliza, you're a fool!" he shouted.

"So I've been told," she said back calmly. "I might be a fool, but at least I'm not blind. You see what you look for, Professor Higgins, and I've seen love before."

"In heaven's name, where? When was that? You certainly didn't see it from your father."

"Now, Mr. Higgins, that is quite enough! You needn't bring the girl's family into this," Mrs. Pearce quickly intervened. "I've had quite enough of you talking down to the poor child. She didn't do anything to you!"

"Really, Higgins," the Colonel added, "the only reason you bully her is because she has enough wit to keep up with your arguments."

"She only has enough wit because she grew up on the streets where she had no choice but to acquire it," Higgins retorted.

Eliza heaved a great groan of frustration and turned around to march up the stairs.

"Eliza, where are you going?" Colonel Pickering quickly shouted.

"Away," she said as she briefly turned around to look at them from the landing.

"Eliza, no!"

She turned around again this time to see that voice had belonged to Professor Higgins, and he was standing at the foot of the stairs, his green eyes pleading with her not to go. My, how the tables had turned. She remembered standing at the foot of those stairs once or twice before.

She took a shaky breath and stood in confidence with her chin held high. "You say there's no such thing as love, Professor Higgins, but as I said before, you see what you look for." She looked him up and down. "I see that you are blind to your own reflection for I see love right now." With that, she marched up the stairs followed by Mrs. Pearce and Colonel Pickering leaving Higgins alone to process what had just happened.


	3. Chapter 3: Only If You Apologize

Chapter 3

Only If You Apologize

Eliza did not leave, but she locked herself in her room for days. She occasionally granted the Colonel entrance, and they would talk of things that the professor discovered he was not to know about. Mrs. Pearce brought up her meals and was apparently on Eliza's side because she was also giving Mr. Higgins a silent treatment. As for Henry Higgins, he went up and stood outside of her door many times in attempt to get her to come down, but the most convincing thing he ever managed to say was that he would deduct her salary if she "kept being such a plain idiot."

Higgins paced the floor as Pickering scanned the next week's newspaper. "I don't understand, Pickering!" he shouted with great force as Mrs. Pearce slammed down a tea tray on the side table next to the sofa. "Why would she lock herself up in that blasted room for so long? Was anything I said to her really at all that bad?"

"Just give her time, Higgins, she'll be alright."

"She'll be irrational is what she'll be. She already is."

"Does it occur to you, Higgins, that she does indeed have things in her life that she does not like discussed? Why do you think she said that she didn't have any parents when she came here?"

"Well, to get my sympathy of course," Higgins replied with a scoff.

The Colonel rolled his eyes and turned the page in his paper. "And how would you feel, Higgins, if I asked you about your father?"

"What utter nonsense, Pickering, I haven't a father at all."

"Yes, you do. We all have a father. You just chose not to acknowledge yours."

"Rubbish, Pickering, don't speak in riddles. You'll sound just like a woman."

"And what is it that you have against women? Let's discuss that shall we?"

"What is it that you have against women, Pickering? I don't see you marching off to a wedding any time soon."

"No one said anything about marriage. You can respect women without marrying them. I never married because I was a man of the army. There's no time for a family when you're deployed in other colonies and countries."

"What about when you ended your time in the military?"

"I decided to study language in India. That's no place to raise a family. Besides, I never met the right woman."

"Because they're all simply irrational!"

"No, Higgins, because I never fell in love."

"There's no such thing as love!"

"Eliza thinks there is."

"Blast Eliza!"

"I think there is too."

"Pickering, please, I like you as a chum. I wouldn't say that I –"

"I meant when you look at Eliza."

Mr. Higgins stopped his pacing and glared back at Pickering. "Why the devil would you say that?" he asked softly, his nerves clearly evident in his tone.

"She's the only person who could walk out of your life right now and leave you empty inside."

"Rubbish."

"Deny it all you want, but we all know it's true, even you."

Higgins sighed and pressed his fingers to his temples. He threw himself in his chair. It was quiet for a long time minus the sound of Mrs. Pearce bustling about to throw away discarded letters.

By nightfall, Pickering was dozing in his wing chair as Higgins still sat pouting, contemplating. It was dead silent and dark. He wanted to ask Mrs. Pearce to turn on the lights, but her angry glare kept him from it. Somewhere in the midst of the deadly dullness, he heard the soft sound of a pair of heels quietly coming to the landing. He turned his head a little to look and saw Eliza hanging off of the side of the banister looking for Mrs. Pearce. His mind was racing at what to say.

He saw her come down to the landing and slowly look around the first floor. When she spotted him, she took off running back up the stairs. Higgins chased after her. When he was just close enough to reach out and grab her, she ran back in her room and slammed the door shut. He knocked on it hard with his fist.

"Damn it, Eliza, open the door! You can't stay in that blasted room forever! You've eventually got to come down and face your problems!"

"Why don't you face yours?" she shouted back.

"We're not talking about me. Now, I insist you come out of that room this instant!"

"Or what?"

"Or… or..." he stammered.

"I'm not coming out until you apologize."

"Is that all you want? You just want a bloody apology?" He huffed and rolled his eyes. She put the whole household through days of nonsense for him to say two words. He grunted. "I'm sorry," he said quickly. "Now, come out."

"You didn't mean it," she mumbled in a pouty tone that Higgins hated.

"What on earth do you mean? Of course I meant it."

"You didn't sound like it."

He grinded his teeth and leaned his head against the door frame in defeat. "Fine. I am genuinely and deeply sorry for hurting your feelings. Are you happy now?"

There was a long silence before he finally heard the door click. She opened the door a crack, and he could see one puffy gray colored eye peeking out at him. He stood straight and put his hands behind his back. He cleared his throat and rocked back and forth on his heels. "I really am sorry," he finally concluded softly as his eyes seemed to suddenly become interested in the carpet in the hall.

She sighed and opened the door wider. She leaned against the door frame and put her hands behind her back. "That's more like it." She giggled in attempt to show him she was only teasing him with the statement, but he still rolled his eyes. She bit her lip and also studied the gold flowers on the carpet. "You know I don't mean to anger you," she said shakily, "but it's frustrating when you do not do the same."

"Eliza, what are you talking about? I treat you kinder than I treat anyone else in the entire world."

"Then I feel sorry for every other person in the entire world."

He grinded his teeth. "Why do I even try to speak with you?"

"Well, you must care for me if you are apparently kinder to me than anyone else in the entire world. Besides, you are a man… who never gives up."

He looked up at her as she stared at her shuffling feet. "Was that a compliment, Miss Doolittle?"

"Perhaps it was," she replied. "Just don't let it go to your head. It's already big enough."

He started to get angry, but she looked up at him with a smile. Much to his own surprise, he smiled back at her jest, and just like that, she was back.


	4. Chapter 4: Henry

Chapter 4

Pickering jumped as he heard a crash from the next room.

"You told me to rearrange your desk to any way I saw fit!" he heard Eliza shout.

"I didn't think you'd make such a mess out of it!" Higgins shouted back.

"Well, it still looks better than the wreck you had it in to begin with!"

Pickering shook his head and pulled his newspaper back up to read. Mrs. Pearce came in through the back door, drying her hands on an apron. "Are they at it again, Colonel Pickering?" she asked with a sigh.

He grunted and turned the page in his paper. "What do you think, Mrs. Pearce?"

"At least they're talking to one another again," she said shaking her head. "Do you think they'll ever get along?"

"They are getting along in their way," Pickering sighed, "though it's certainly not my way."

"Nor is it mine," she said gathering her skirts and sitting at the tiny kitchen table across from Pickering.

Just then there was another crash.

"And what the bloody hell is this?" Higgins asked before another bump against the wall. "I didn't even know I owned this!"

"You didn't! It's mine! I read it when you're gone! Now, give it back!"

"Go get it yourself!"

"Don't you dare!"

There was another thump and then the sound of heels scurrying across the floor. "That's it! I've had enough of this. Consider me sick for the rest of the day!"

"Gladly!"

Pickering and Mrs. Pearce breathed a heavy sigh in unison. "Would you like some tea, Colonel?" Mrs. Pearce asked calmly.

"I'd love some tea. It might be the only pleasant thing I have all day."

They both chuckled as the sound of Eliza's boots made their way up the stairs, but then it stopped. There was a cry. Mrs. Pearce and the Colonel looked at each other before dashing out of the kitchen only to find Eliza sitting on the stairs. Her face was writhed with pain.

"Are you alright, Eliza?" Higgins asked as he rushed to her, crouched down, and began to unlace her boot.

"I think so," she grimaced.

He softly removed the shoe and examined her foot. "This blasted ankle is already swollen," he muttered. He looked over his shoulder at the pair standing in the doorway. "Mrs. Pearce, something cold, please."

"Yes, sir," she said with a curtsy before giving the Colonel a sly smile which he returned. They both turned and made their way back to the kitchen.

"Henry, I'm alright," Eliza said with a chuckle as she adjusted herself to sit on the step. "It's just a twisted ankle."

"Eliza, you're hurt, and I… Did you just call me Henry?" he asked looking up from her foot.

She blushed a bright pink. "Must 'ave slipped out o' me mouth," she replied, her nerves causing her to revert back to her old way of speaking.

"Alright, I've got a cool piece of meat here that ought to do the trick!" Mrs. Pearce said as she bustled out of the kitchen. Higgins took it and pressed it to her ankle, cooling the swollen place through her stocking.

"Blasted thing," he muttered, "you know, Eliza, you really should have stronger ankles."

She sighed. "I don't think that was really my choice was it?"

He looked up at her, but as he started to argue, he shut his mouth and gave a small nod. "Indeed, it was not." She gave a small smile acknowledging his efforts. Mrs. Pearce stood behind with a knowing smile and turned to go back to the kitchen. "Let's get you off of the stairs," he muttered. "Here. I'll help you stand."

He stood and offered her his hand which she grasped as she tried to pull herself up only to trip on her skirts and fall once more. A pink blush spread across her cheeks as she pulled the garment out from under her heel. Higgins rolled his eyes with a sigh and awkwardly put his arm around her waist as he helped her stand. She leaned on him heavily as he helped her down the steps and sat her down on the sofa.

He stood back as she looked up at him. He appeared to be in thought. "Ah!" he finally exclaimed as he snapped his finger. He grabbed a cushion off of the wing chair and set it at the other end of the couch. He gently took her injured ankle in his hand and placed it on the cushion as she adjusted the way she sat. He pressed the steak to the wound once more and stood back with his hands folded in front of him.

It was silent for a moment as Eliza made herself comfortable. He didn't move, and she was trying desperately to avoid his eyes.

"Thank you," she muttered. He nodded, but he continued to stand in front of her. "Is there anything else, Professor Higgins?"

He cleared his throat and shifted his weight. "No, I was just wondering if I could get you anything else."

She smirked. "The great Henry Higgins is offering to help me?" He scratched his chin and looked at the back wall not acknowledging her sarcasm. He shifted nervously as she sat back and shook her head. "No, I am quite alright," she said with a chuckle.

The tension in Professor Higgins's shoulders immediately subsided. "Good, good, well, I will be in the kitchen. If you need anything, just shout. I am sure Mrs. Pearce would be more than happy to aid you. I will tell her that your health is of utmost importance to me. I cannot have my secretary down on the job."

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Professor Higgins."

He nodded and began to march towards the kitchen door, but he stopped in his tracks and turned back towards her. "Oh, and Eliza," he boomed.

She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, "Yes, Professor?"

He cleared his throat and stood straight. "It would… it would be alright if you called me Henry… if you want to."

She smiled. "Of course, Henry."


	5. Chapter 5: Flowers

Chapter 5

"Is there anything I can get you, dear?" Mrs. Pearce asked sweetly.

"No," Eliza said simply as she looked over her book before quickly going back to reading, "thank you."

"That must be a great novel, Eliza. You haven't put it down."

Mrs. Pearce adjusted the pillow under Eliza's foot as she finished reading the page she was on. She then shut the cover, leaving her thumb in the place where she left off. "Henry gave it to me. He said that it would pass the time while my ankle healed. I must say that it is quite eventful."

"Wait. Who gave you the novel?"

"Why, Henry of course," Eliza replied as she looked over the gold etching on the cover.

Mrs. Pearce cleared her throat. "Hmm, yes, Henry of course. What is your book called?"

"It is _Jane Eyre_ by Charlotte Bronte."

"Oh, yes, I've read that before. I can't say that I remember much about it."

"It's the first book that I've read at all that has a girl as its main character. I must say that I enjoy it, mostly because Jane is so head strong of course."

Mrs. Pearce chuckled. "Sounds like another girl I know."

Eliza smiled at her before opening the book once more and picking up where she left off.

"Mrs. Pearce, where is Higgins?" Pickering asked as he came down the stairs. "I have an important matter to discuss with him."

"Why, I don't know, Colonel. He didn't tell me where he went. He left about an hour ago though."

"Henry went to visit his mother," Eliza said without looking up from her book. "He said that he had important matters to discuss with her, and he also wanted to visit her garden to collect some flowers."

"Henry?" Pickering mouthed to Mrs. Pearce who shrugged unknowingly in return.

"Why, but Professor Higgins hates his mother's garden," Mrs. Pearce protested. "He is allergic to the pollen that the flowers give off. Perhaps you misheard him, dear."

"Perhaps," Eliza said with a shrug before putting her book down again, "but I distinctly remember him saying something about flowers. I don't know why he would want them if he didn't like them, but I don't know how I would mistake the word flowers for anything else." Eliza shifted herself being careful not to injure herself any farther. "What is it that you need, Colonel? I know where most of the professor's files are. Perhaps I can help."

"No, no that's alright, Eliza," he said with a small smile. "No, what I wish to discuss with him is a matter that must be dealt with in person."

"Surely you're not in any trouble, Colonel," Mrs. Pearce said with a worried expression across her face.

"No, no, not at all, Mrs. Pearce. Well, I really wanted to tell Professor Higgins first, but I suppose I must tell the both of you as well. No, I am heading home for a period of time."

"Heading home?" Eliza muttered. "Do you mean to India?"

He nodded. "Yes, I am afraid so. It will not be long though. I only intend to be there long enough to collect my things. I had forgotten how pleasant it is here in London. I mean, India certainly has its charms or I wouldn't have stayed as long as I did, but coming back here made me realize how much I missed my true home."

"So you'll be coming back to stay with us, Colonel?" Eliza asked with hope in her eyes.

"No," he said, "I am afraid not." Eliza looked down at her book in disappointment, but the Colonel smiled. "However," he continued, "I will not be very far. There is a house down the street that I have made a down payment on."

Eliza smiled brightly as Mrs. Pearce gushed. "Oh, Colonel, that's wonderful! We're so happy for you."

"Yes, well, I have a ticket to be on my boat tomorrow morning. I did wish to speak to Higgins so that we might dine together tonight, it being my last one here and all. Oh, well, I guess things don't always go according to plan."

"Perhaps," Eliza said with a sly smile, "Mrs. Pearce could join you for dinner."

"What? Eliza, no!" she protested.

"Why not? You must be very exhausted looking after this house day after day. When was the last time you left it?"

"Eliza, you are too much! Besides, even if I did dine with the Colonel, I would have nothing to wear."

"Well, Colonel Pickering knows the owner of Whitley's quite well at this point I am sure. I'm sure they could find a gown that suits you."

The Colonel and Mrs. Pearce stood awkwardly for a moment, their gazes shifting from the floor to each other.

"I would be honored for your company, Mrs. Pearce," Pickering said finally, "but I do not wish to make you go anywhere you do not wish to go."

"Well," she said as she thought, "I suppose if I had a gown, I would very much like to dine with you, Colonel."

He smiled. "Then it's settled." He offered her his arm. "It's already evening. We will go by and get you that dress, and we can go straight to dinner if that's alright with you."

She smiled back up at him and took his arm. "I suppose that would do. Eliza, if you need anything at all, just ring for Mary."

Eliza grinned at her little success as she heard the front door shut. She picked her book back up, but after a couple of chapters, her mind started to wonder. She had the entire house to herself aside from the servants who were all retired for the evening. Not that she could move about the house anyway. It seemed oddly quiet without Henry's constant bantering or Mrs. Pearce's bustling about.

She sighed and reached over her shoulder, doing a bit of acrobatics to turn the lamp on. She looked at the time and noticed that she had been alone for a little over an hour. Henry was right. That book really did pass the time.

Eliza stared off into the distance for a while until she eventually dozed off. It wasn't long though that she was awoken by a door slam and a horridly loud sneeze.

She bolted upright and looked around the room only to see Professor Higgins sticking a vase of hydrangeas on his desk before sneezing into his coat sleeve again.

"Blasted things," he muttered as he ripped off his hat and coat.

"If you're allergic to them, why did you get them?" Eliza asked making him jump.

"Eliza!" he said quickly turning around, "I forgot you were there. Where is Mrs. Pearce?"

"She went out."

"Went out? Why on earth would she do that?"

"Colonel Pickering wanted to dine with you tonight, but since you weren't here, I suggested that he take Mrs. Pearce for company."

"Ah," he exclaimed as he hung his own coat and hat on the rack, "and why did you do that? This has nothing to do with you filling your silly little head with all of those love stories does it?"

"No, and even if it did, those stories aren't silly."

"They are to me."

"Then why did you give me one to read?" she asked in a snarky tone as she held up the book.

He rolled his eyes. "I only gave you that because it's just the sort of thing you enjoy."

"So you don't like it?"

"Not at all."

"That's interesting because you have quotes underlined in here," she said flipping through the pages, "including this one where Mr. Rochester declares his love for Jane."

"Who said I underlined those?"

"There's also handwriting out to the side, and I'm your secretary. I would know that handwriting anywhere."

He sighed. "If you must know, I underlined that quote to use for a social experiment."

"I'll pretend to believe you, Henry, just like I'll pretend to believe that you got those flowers for yourself."

"What the devil are you suggesting, you silly invalid?"

"You know," she said with a shrug, "but I don't wish to fight with you."

"You think I would get these horrid things for you?" he said with a condescending chuckle as he rubbed a flower petal between his thumb and pointer finger.

"I know you would because I'm injured, and you feel badly about it," she said still flipping through pages.

"You idiotic little thing, I wouldn't do that in a million years. I just got them to make the place look better in case we have company."

"Whatever you say, Henry," she sighed.

He turned around and marched up the stairs, grumbling all the way. When he was gone, she put the book down and giggled as she heard his door slam shut.


	6. Chapter 6: The Library

Chapter 6

 **This chapter is extremely short, and I apologize that this is all you get after such a long wait. I just finished a run of** ** _The Music Man_** **which was extremely fun. I actually have a little short story I wrote based on that if any of you would like to read it. I will gladly PM or email it to any of you, but I don't believe that I will publish it.**

 **SarahMay5504:**

 **I do not believe that I can legally upload the entire video of the show; however, I do have it. If there is a way that you would like me to get in contact with you, I can try to figure out a way to send it.**

 **Otherwise, I do have one of my favorite scenes from the show on YouTube just for you. The link is below. Please enjoy!**

obviously the basic youtube url goes first, but fanfiction doesn't allow complete links for some reason. This goes after the youtube dot com part: /watch?v=kSBwXrYFPao&t=394s

 **Love you all,**

 **E. B.**

Eliza tossed and turned in her sleep, or, well, the best one can toss and turn in their sleep when they're injured.

Her ankle had healed significantly since the day she had wounded it. With the help of Mrs. Pearce, she was able to hobble over to Henry's desk and do her work. She could bear to put a little weight on her foot.

The Colonel had left for India two days ago with no specific indication as to when he would be back again. It seemed oddly empty in the house without him. There was no man sitting in the armchair reading the paper, no grunts at Henry's jokes as everyone had their morning coffee, and there were no peculiar phone calls to be answered. Eliza supposed the change is what had made her so restless.

Her eyes drifted towards the clock on the wall which she could see due to the light that was streaming down the hall from the library. She supposed one of the maid servants could not sleep either and decided to do a bit of reading which wasn't an uncommon occurrence. Perhaps they could use some company.

She stiffly pulled herself out of bed and put her robe on. She limped through the bedroom and down the hall, leaning on the furniture all of the way. It took her much longer to get to the library than it should have, and when she arrived, it appeared that there was no one there. Just as she started to turn around, a voice sounded from the back of the room.

"What the devil are you doing up?"

She turned and limped a little farther into the room. Past the pillar, she could see the professor sitting in the window seat with a book in his hands.

She smiled and leaned on the pillar. "I could ask you the same thing."

"I wasn't tired. You need rest. Now, go back to bed!"

She frowned and folded her arms. "Well, I can't very well get rest if I can't sleep."

He rolled his eyes before putting his glasses back on and aggressively turning the page of his book.

"What are you reading?"

"It's nothing you would be interested in, Eliza."

"I think you have very little faith in me."

"Yes, Eliza, I took you in and betted a small fortune that you could become a lady because I had very little faith in you," he grumbled.

She hobbled over and sat beside him on the window seat. "Then you admit that my learning how to be a lady wasn't entirely your doing. I did do part of it."

"You couldn't have done it at all without me."

"Then you have very little faith in me," she said once more with a sigh.

There was silence for a while as Henry read and Eliza played with the tassels on her robe. The street lamps down below were flickering as one lonely soul walked down the streets. Eliza pressed her forehead to the window as she watched him stroll, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his suit.

"What are you reading?" she finally asked as her fingers drew on the bottom of the window where the fog had overtaken the glass.

"Balzac if you must know," he replied as he turned another page.

"Won't you read to me, Henry?"

"This isn't the sort of thing one reads to a lady. I do wish that you would go to bed, Eliza."

"Well, I'm not tired, and I'm just a flower girl," she said with a small smirk.

He glanced at her like he wanted to argue, but he didn't. After a moment of silence, he began to read the text aloud.

Eliza didn't really know what he was saying nor did she care. She curled up in the corner of the seat and let the cool glass of the window cool her head. Her eyes fluttered closed as the drone of his voice eventually put her to sleep.

After a while, he looked down and noticed that she was lifeless. He gave an irritated sigh and shut the book before placing it on the side table. He was going to walk off and leave her, but something compelled him to look back. Quietly, he slipped off his suit jacket and placed it over her shoulders before turning on his heels and leaving the room, grumbling all the way about his incessant and unnecessary feelings.


	7. Author's Note

Dear All,

I hate it when authors put updates with no content to the story, but I am afraid that it is necessary at the moment. I promise that it will be deleted with the next update of each story. I HAVE NOT QUIT!

I have received several messages and reviews asking when I'm going to update, and I promise you that it will be soon. I am going to try to take the time on Friday and at least update one or two of these. For those of you who didn't know, I began college back in August which means living in a new city, adjusting to a new environment, making new friends, etc. Needless to say, my time to write has been lacking. Being a BFA Theatre major takes many, many hours. If it tells you anything as to what adjusting to my new schedule is like, I'm sitting here writing this in the big middle of class. It's like I woke up and realized how many months it had been since my last update.

Long story short, I am very, very sorry for the long time update. I will be with you all soon. Don't lose faith in me, and thank you all for your recommendations and sticking with me through this long journey. It is much appreciated.

All my love,

E. B.


End file.
